Bloodlines
Summary Damon takes a trip to Georgia, where he surprises an old flame, Bree, and enlists her help to figure out how to open the tomb. In the process, Damon comes face to face with Lee someone who is determined to make him pay for past wrongs. Stefan opens up to Grams in his effort to help Bonnie overcome her fears and accept her powers. While researching his history paper in the public library, Jeremy meets a cute-but-geeky girl named Anna ( who happens to be a vampire ) who has her own theories on the folklore of Mystic Falls. When Damon returns from Georgia, Stefan is waiting with news that will change their world. Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Starring * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Starring * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Saltzman * Malese Jow as Anna * Gina Torres as Bree * Brandon Quinn as Lee * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett 'Co Starring' *Nancy Montgomery as Juanita Voiceovers : : I found one, after years of research and study. There it was, right in front of me. I was terrified. As I stared it in the eyes, I drove a stake through its heart. I was right about Mystic Falls, there is evil here. I can sense it, feel it, its everywhere. Quotes : : Morning. : Where are we? : In Georgia. : Georgia? No, no, no we're not. Seriously Damon where are we? : Seriously, we're in Georgia. : : (talking about the man who caused her to crash) You didn't know him? Damon: If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. It's not like we hang out together at the vamp bar and grill. :Bree: (talking about Damon) Listen up everybody. Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness. : : How am I connected to Katherine, Stefan? : I honestly don't know. : And I'm supposed to believe that? :Anna: Maybe we can have a fright night and rent a whole bunch of vampire movies. : Uh..Yeah, yea sure. Anna: Why does that sound like a no way in hell? : : Who are you? Lee: That's perfect. You have no idea. Elena: What are you talking about. What did he do? Lee: He killed my girlfriend. : : Well your family has a very long history of keeping my secret. I knew that I could trust you, If you believed that I was worth of your trust. Grams: Bonnie knows doesn't she? : Yes. Grams: Well, please understand that our loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out..and I'll protect my own before anybody else. : : And last spring I was out in the woods by old wickery bridge and I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad, he was still conscious, I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him until I helped you. : Cultural References The Lost Boys, a vampire movie. Near Dark, another vampire movie. Gallery Bloodlines01.jpg Bloodlines03.jpg Bloodlines08.jpg 111.jpg|Jeremy at the library Bloodlines12.jpg normal_elenadamonbree2.jpg normal_elenadamon.jpg normal_jeremyanna.jpg normal_bree.jpg Soundtrack Trivia * This episode had 3.68 million viewers in USA. * Bonnie's house number is 2136. * Damon tells Elena that vampires can't procreate. * Every couple of years, Stefan would visit Mystic Falls to see Zach and his home. * Stefan revealed that he was the one who saved Elena from the car crash. No one knew how she survived until now. * Anna tells Jeremy that there has been a string of "animal attacks" periodically in and around the town for the past 75 years from 2010. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1